1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiving system and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system is configured of a digital broadcast transmitting system (or transmitter) and a digital broadcast receiving system (or receiver). Also, the digital broadcast transmitting system digitally processes data, such as broadcast programs, and transmits the processed data to the digital broadcast receiving system. Due to its various advantages, such as efficient data transmission, the digital broadcasting system is gradually replacing the conventional analog broadcasting systems.
However, the Vestigial Sideband (VSB) transmission mode, which is adopted as the standard for digital broadcasting in North America and the Republic of Korea, is a system using a single carrier method. Therefore, the receiving performance of the digital broadcast receiving system may be deteriorated in a poor channel environment. Particularly, since resistance to changes in channels and noise is more highly required when using portable and/or mobile broadcast receivers, the receiving performance may be even more deteriorated when transmitting mobile service data by the VSB transmission mode.
Furthermore, under a conventional mobile digital broadcasting environment, a considerable channel change time is taken in a digital broadcast receiver.